i remember you
by keep calm and deal with itxxx
Summary: Derek remembers Stiles from that night at the hospital, the night he hoped never to remember, but as long as this kid keeps driving him mad, he can do nothing to forget, while the younger boy can do nothing to remember, yet...


**I Remember You**

**OK, so this is a oneshot Sterek fanfic, i, being completely obsessed with Sterek, was watching Sterek fan vids on youtube and i watched on of them, i thought that i would write a fanfic roughly based around it. sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes...hope you enjoyxx**

**oh and if you want to see the video, here's the link- watch?v=tpeyWKVO7P4**

When Derek first met the kid, he knew it was him, the way he acted, the way he talked, the way he made Derek feel, the way Derek could see the loss in his eyes. he knew Stiles was that boy, that boy from the hospital, that one boy that talked to him, and stayed with him, and made him feel so much better. but unfortunately the kid didn't feel the same way. but that didn't stop him from hoping that one day, one day the kid would remember, and that memory would spark something, something that only Derek could wish for. At this very moment, that certain kid was showing off his goofiness while they were having one of their 'ultimate pack movie nights' which involved watching movies continuously one after the other after the other, it was great, this made Derek sad a bit, it reminded him of his own family, and the pack he was in then, and the one he had now, his pack, with Stiles, Scott, Isaac, Boyd, Erica, Lydia, Jackson and Allison, his own pack, the mischievous teenagers. they had watched about 6 movies and it was early in the morning, like 3 or 4, but no one was planning on sleeping for a while, especially Stiles, who was acting like he had forgotten to take his adderoll. he had found a skateboard and got a colander, placed it on his head for a helmet, sat on the skateboard, then insisted on everyone coming outside to see him 'zoom zoom zoom down the hill like a flying squirrel' much to Derek's amusement the kid could not say squirrel properly and ended up saying 'squizzel' several times, before giving up and scampering outside, the others decided to follow, purely to see the outcome of Stiles 'master plan' they stood outside the house, while Stiles, what could only be described as galloped, up to the top of the hill, then once he got to the top, he shouted,  
"today, i shall conquer this hill! this hill today i shall conquer!" Derek chuckled, then thanked god that there were no neighbours to witness whatever Stiles was about to do, because Derek had a feeling it was going to end badly, not a wolf sense, more of a 'it's one of Stiles' master plans, this is going to end badly' feeling. as soon as Stiles set off, this feeling got worse as he realised that there is a spikey bush at the end...and Stiles has no breaks, just as Derek thinks this Stiles rolls straight into the bush, there is a loud groan, well at least we know he is alive, then he climbs out of the bush, and yells,  
"yeah! conquer i did!" while raising one of his hands up,  
"oh dear, he has really lost it this time." Scott says, "once he starts to talk like Yoda, he doesn't stop unless he gets confused, occupied, scared, or shocked."  
"well then, this should be fun." Jackson says, and Derek smirks. just as Jackson says this, Stiles comes bounding over and stops infront of everyone, smiling like a four year old at christmas. Derek couldn't help is heart from going astray from normal, but managed to regain it to it's normal beat before anyone noticed. Scott managed to get Stiles to go back inside and they got him to choose his favourite movie to watch, batman begins, because apparently 'if you haven't seen this movie you are utterly stupid' to which Jackson responded by saying, 'I've seen dark knight and dark knight rises' then Stiles started saying something about 'if you haven't seen the first movie, why watch the second?' then he just mumbled some words to himself, before sitting on the floor next to Derek's feet, we only got about 20 minutes in before Stiles started randomly blurting stuff about the actors, producer, costumes, anything he could remember he said, which for one film, was surprisingly allot. this was starting to annoy the others, and especially Jackson, who was paying close attention to the movie and did not appreciate Stiles 'fun facts', this became apparent when after one of Stiles facts about one of the actors Jackson said  
"Stilinski if you don't shut up right now, i'll make you shut up!" and with that Stiles kept quiet, even though Derek knew he was bursting to say something, after about five minutes of Stiles' silence, Derek felt a tug on his shoelace, he looked down to see Stiles absent mindedly playing with his lace, tying it up, then untying it, Derek realised now that Stiles was relaxed, he had something to do, so Derek let him. and he stayed quiet for the rest of the film, once they finished the film Derek tried to move his leg, but he felt something tug on his shoe, he turned around and realised the teen who had been playing with his shoelace, was asleep, and had the shoelace tied around his wrist,  
"Scott." Derek hissed, not wanting to wake the kid up.  
"what?" he replied,  
"Stiles is asleep and he has my shoelace tied around his wrist."  
"take the shoe off then."  
"i can't, he's tied it too tied and my foot can't come out."  
"what do you want me to do about it?"  
"something...anything...he's your friend."  
"your problem, why does he have your shoelace anyway?"  
"i started to fiddle with it during the film, and it seemed to keep him quiet, and i wanted to watch the film."  
"do you want me to wake him up?"  
"i don't know, will he start talking again?"  
"he is always talking, see look, even now he's mumbling to himself about something." as Scott says this, Derek looked at the teen on the floor, who was indeed mumbling ot himself, then suddenly he moved both his arms wildly, causing Derek to fall on the floor, and Jackson to laugh, Derek growled and Jackson shut up. Stiles started to talk louder, then he started to shout, loudly, he then started shaking and twitching.  
"wake him up!" Derek said, while everyone stared a the boy on the floor, suddenly Scott rushed down to Sitles' eye level, then placed a hand on his shoulder,  
"Stiles, Stiles buddy, wake up, it's just a bad dream, once you wake up it will all be over, and you have all of us here, you are safe here, just wake up and you will be safe, i promise, Stiles?" he says, then he shakes him gently, "Stiles, wake up." he says, more forcefully this time, "Stiles, wake up! Stiles!" he starts shouting when he gets no response from the other teen. suddenly Stiles wakes up, he looks up and Derek can see tears fall down the boys face, and his heart shatters to see Stiles like this, weak and vunerable.  
"Stiles." Scott says gently, Stiles turns his head to face his friend, who just hugs him and then Derek could see the teens body shaking from crying, "shh, Stiles, it was just a bad dream, your fine here, your safe with us, OK?" Stiles nod his head and looked up, then looked at his wrist in confusion,  
"why is there a shoelace tied around my wrist?"  
"you started fiddling with it in the movie and it stopped you figiting so i didn't stop you, then you tied it round your wrist, and fell asleep, and now my foot is stuck in my shoe."  
"oh, sorry." the teen says, embarrassed.  
"it's OK." Derek says, Stiles then busies himself by untying the shoelace, once he has done that Derek takes off his shoe,  
"thanks." he says, then goes to the bathroom to splash his face with water, and change, then he goes back to join the others, who had all got themselves ready to go to bed, Derek climbed back onto the sofa, and lay on his side, watching as his pack got comfortable, he looked at Stiles and saw him looking back, he smiled amd looked away, then stared up at the ceiling for ages before finally drifting off to sleep. he was woken up by shuffling noises and he opened his eyes to find everyone awake and playing a card game, go fish. that brought back a memory...  
FLASHBACK  
He was pacing in the waiting room, he didn't know what was going on, only that there was a fire and that his parents didn't get out.  
"are you OK?" he heard from across the room, but didn't reply as he thought it was not directed at him,  
"are you OK?" the voice repeated, this time Derek did look up, and he saw a kid, staring at him, this time he replied,  
"i'm worried."  
"why? what's wrong?" the boy said, sitting on a chair infront of Derek, who looked up at the kid, who then said"my mummy's in the hospital, my dad told me to go wait out here for a bit while they sorted something out. mummy is ill." he said. the kids innocence broke Derek's heart, even though he didn't really know the kid, he felt like he had known him forever, so he sat down next to him and said,  
"my family were in a fire and i don't know who survived, but my mummy and daddy were both killed."  
"sorry about your family."  
"thanks."  
"if your waiting for someone i could wait with you, my dad said that i should come and wait in here till he comes and collects me." Derek looked at the kid, and saw his selflessness, his caring, his genuinity, and so Derek said,  
"that would be nice, thanks."  
"it's OK, whenever i'm here i always play 'go fish' with my dad or one of the nurses."  
"how often are you here?"  
"um, well recently i come here three times a week to visit my mummy, but i used to only come when my mummy had a check up or was here for a bit, now she lives here. they are all really nice to me."  
"that's good that there nice."  
"yeah, so do you want to play?"  
"i've never played before."  
"that's OK, i'll teach you." then the boy went on about the game, after about 5 minutes they started to play,  
"do you have any sevens?" the boy asked  
"go fish, do you have any threes?"  
"go fish, do you..." the game went on like this till, eventually, the boy won.  
"you're good at this game." Derek said,  
"no, this is just a game of luck."  
"is there anything you can't eat?"  
"no, why?"  
"OK, hang on a minute." then Derek got up, went to the vending machine, and got a small chocolate bar, then came back to sit down next to the boy, and passed him the bar,  
"here you go-" he was about to say the kids name, but then he realised he didn't know his name,  
"Stiles, i'm Stiles."  
"nice name, i'm Derek."  
"what's the bar for, Derek?"  
"you won, i get you a prize."  
"i never usually get a prize for winning."  
"well, now you do." he said, smiling.  
"thank you." the kid beamed. they sat there talking for hours about random stuff, but it helped. Stiles dad came by and said that they were staying the night, and that he had to go home to get some clothes,  
"can i stay here daddy?"  
"i think you should come with me and then we will come back."  
"please dad, i was going to teach Derek how to play some more card games. please." then the boy did puppy eyes, and they were possibly the best puppy eyes he had ever seen.  
"fine, fine. i'll get Scott's mum to check on you, OK?"  
"yes, OK." he said, then the dad walked over, hugged his son, kissed his head,  
"love you daddy."  
"love you to Stiles." he said before going out. they sat there for a long time, talking again about random stuff, then the nurse came over,  
"hello Stiles."  
"hi Mrs McCall." he said cheerily, then she looked at me and smiled  
"who's this?" she asked,  
"Derek, we were talking about comic's and playing card games while we wait."  
"that's nice, do you want any food?"  
"yes please." he replied,  
"Derek, do you want any?"  
"no thanks, i'm fine."  
"OK, i'll be back in a bit." they started playing go fish again till she came back, with a pile of food that Derek thought even he would have trouble eating all of.  
"thank you...ooh! curly fries and pizza, my favourite!" he exclaimed, Derek chuckled.  
"Scott's at home, but he said if i saw you to say hi."  
"OK, thanks for the food Mrs McCall."  
"it's alright." she says, then goes back to work.  
"you eat alot of food." Derek pointed out,  
"yep, if it's meant to be eaten, why waste it." the boy said, while stuffing curly fries in his mouth at an alarming rate. they went back to playing go fish, and once Stiles had completely demolished his pile of food, he rested his head on Dereks arm,  
"i'm tired." he muttered, Derek smiled down at the boy leaning on him and then he realised that it was quite cold in here, so he took of his hoodie and placed it on the small boy to keep him warm, slowly, the boy fell asleep and eventually so did Derek, but he was woken up the next morning by noises and footsteps, it took him a while to realise why he was in a hospital, and as soon as he realised, he wished he hadn't.  
"hey." the young boy said,  
"hello."  
"i slept really well, better then most nights actually."  
"that's good." the boy then went on about comics but this conversation was ended when his father came in and said,  
"Stiles, we are going home now."  
"OK." he said then stood up, "bye Derek."  
"bye." then boy walked over to his dad, then just before he walked out he turned and said something that Derek never forgot,  
"you know, spider man lost both his parents too. i think you'll be fine" Derek smiled weakly at this, then the kid walked out...  
END OF FLASHBACK  
He is woken from his trance by someone shouting;  
"Ha! i win!" he looks at see's Stiles celebrating his victory,  
"you're good at this game." Erica said,  
"you can't be good at go-fish, it's a game of luck." he said back, making Derek smile. they all then had breakfast and got dressed, they all decided to go home after that. as Stles drove home he couldn't help but feel something, some form of recognition, he thought he had seen him before, but he can't remember where though.  
monday came round way to fast and none of them wanted to go to school, a week before summer, what's the point? but School is stupid, and they have to go. they were all huddled around one space, talking, then the bell went and they scuttled off to lessons. by the end of the day, Stiles was driving himself mad, he had to figure out where he had seen Derek before, and he couldn't just ask him, that would be weird, and it would make his feelings towards Derek more obvious. they were all going to Derek's loft thing for a 'pack meeting' thing and Stiles really didn't want to go, technically he wasn't pack, and he knew Derek wasn't his greatest fan, but Scott dragged him along, literally, he dragged him to his jeep, sat him in the passenger seat, and Scott drove to Derek's, and he dragged Sties through the door,  
"dude! get off!" he said, while actually being pulled by Scott,  
"only if you promise to not run off."  
"i promise."  
"your lying!"  
"damn you!" he said, while being pulled through the front door, and to the living room, where when he was dragged in, everyone looked at him with amused looks,  
"get off!"  
"only if your not going to do a Stiles scamper."  
"what the hell is a 'Stiles scamper'!"  
"it's when Stiles scampers off, dude, it's the only plan you ever have, like ever."  
"name one occasion then."  
"when we went looking for that body, i asked what you plan was if we saw a creepy killer and you said run!"  
"OK, name one more."  
"when we found the body at Derek's and we were digging...sorry Derek...and again i asked what if a creepy killer came back and you said run in two different directions and see how he catches first."  
"yeah well...notice how in both those scenarios you always seem to think that a creepy killer is going to chase us. ha!"  
"'ha' what? we were looking for a dead body, and if you didn't notice, there was a creppy killer on the loose, just not the exact one we were thinking of."  
"OK...OK..point proven, anyway do you really think that i would attempt to do something stupid with a bunch of wolves around me?"  
"yes, that is pretty much what you always end up doing."  
"i would be more offended but that is true. ok, i'll sit down and i won't move, got it." he said, then sat on a chair in the corner. he really didn't pay attention to what they were saying because he was still trying to figure out where he knew Derek from.  
"Stiles!"  
"what!"  
"i said, 'what happened at the hospital?" Scott repeated,  
"hospital Derek's uncle, he..it was the hospital." Stiles mumbles to himself, then memories flash across his mind like a slide show, a young teenager pacing the floor, then talking to him, playing go fish, eating some food, then the last thing he said to him;  
"Spider man lost his parents too." he said,  
"Stiles, what are you on about?" Isaac asked,  
"i remember you." he said, looking up at Derek, who at the moment was slightly worried about how weird the boy was acting, even i he had remembered,  
"what do you mean you remember him?" Scott asked  
"he was there, i remember you, the night of the fire, it was the same night, the same night." he tries to finish but he can't, he can't finish the sentence, the sentence that would end with 'the night my mum died' he couldn't, and now he was struggling to breath, and his head hurt and the room started getting smaller,  
"Stiles!" he heard, he couldn't pin the voice to a name, "Stiles!" he heard again, he couldn't answer, he felt a hand gently rest on his shoulder, he had his eyes shut tight, and he was holding his head tightly, "Stiles? breath, calm down, just breath, you are safe here, remember? you got us, and we will stay with you, we are not going anywhere, OK?" Stiles' breathing steadied itself. and his head stopped spinning, he looked up at the man kneeling infront of him and buried his face into his chest as tears started to spill down his cheek, he felt two strong arms wrap around him tightly,  
"shhh, it's alright, you're OK, shhh." Derek says gently,  
"I'm sorry i forgot." Stiles says weakly, lifting his head up,  
"no, bad memories are good to forget."  
"yeah, but you were a good memory, and i forgot."  
"Stiles, it's alright, it's fine." the older man says, smiling down at the teen cradled in his arms.  
"thank you." he says, tears still rolling down his face, he looks down, embarrassed by the crying.  
"Stiles." Derek says, then gently lifts up his chin, and kisses him, it takes a while for Stiles to register this motion, but once he does he kisses him back, Derek notices this and smiles into the kiss, Stiles places one hand on the side of his face and the other arm wrapped round his neck. they kissed passionately for minutes before Derek pulled away and rested his forehead on Stiles forehead.  
"well i should be off, don't get me wrong, it's not that i find it awkward that my best friend and my alpha are making out, cause i don't, i just need to do my homework, Allison, can you help me?" Scott asks,  
"yeah sure. i'm sure it would be lovely to stay here though, sorry, bye." she replies, scuttling off with Scott, Stiles smirks and Derek chuckles,  
"I've got to go have a shower." Boyd says  
"oh come on, that is the worst excuse i have ever heard, lets just get out of here and leave these two boys to sort whatever this is out." Lydia says, smiling at the boys, sitting on the floor, "bye boys." she says, walking out, the others following her out of the house.  
"Isaac, you live here." Stiles says  
"yeah...but...no...i'm just...i'm gonna...i'm gonna like go get food or something." he replies, stuttering because of the actual amount of awkwardness, everyone leaves and Stiles and Derek are left, still sitting on the floor, when Stiles says something,  
"can you smell awkwardness?"  
"sort of."  
"how awkward was that then?"  
"well, you know when your parents give you 'the talk' times that by 3 and you are nearly there." he says, still smiling at the younger boy, who is practically sitting on his lap, Stiles buries his head into Derek's shoulder,  
"how is it that awkward?"  
"well it is sort of like seeing your best friend make out with like your parent or something."  
"yeah, i can see why they were all desperate to get out know." Stiles chuckles and Derek captures his lips for another kiss, this time less frantic but just as good. Stiles pulls away and Derek whines, causing Stiles to laugh,  
"i'm hungry."  
"you're always hungry."  
"yep." the younger boy replies, popping the 'p'. they stand up and Derek says,  
"do you want to go out? or order in?"  
"order in, i'm too tired to go out."  
"OK." he says, then goes gets the phone to order. Derek sits on the sofa next to Stiles and pulls him closer,  
"I love you Stiles." he says, Stiles looks up into the older man eyes,  
"I love you too Sourwolf." he says smiling,  
"i'm not a sourwolf." he replies, with a frown on his face,  
"i think the frown on your face says otherwise."  
"i'm not a sourwolf."  
"yes you are, you're my sourwolf."  
"that, i am." they kiss then are interrupted by the doorbell, "i'll get it." he goes to the door, collects the food and places it on the table,  
"pizza and curly fries, my favourite!"  
"yeah, i know." Derek replies, and Stiles smiles at him and Derek smiles back then looks at him as if he is the only thing that matters, ever, and to Derek, he is.

**eh voila, done, finito. hope you liked it! review if you want to or if you want to PM me!x again, if you want to watch the video, link is at the top, but if the link doesn't work, just type into the search bar on YouTube 'Sterek, i remember you'...i promise it will be worth it, unless you don't ship Sterek, which, frankly, in my opinion, is just stupid. i love Sterek!**


End file.
